<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whittle Tiny Baby SupaSaya by pissbees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026297">Whittle Tiny Baby SupaSaya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissbees/pseuds/pissbees'>pissbees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Coming In Pants, First Kiss, Goku doesn't really know how to drive but nobody dies, Hey this fic is kinda normal??, Holding Hands, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tsundere Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissbees/pseuds/pissbees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another thing I wrote while super sleep deprived. Goku and Veg get more fast food and hold hands in Goku's car. They share some kisses before the night is over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whittle Tiny Baby SupaSaya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is what it was called in my docs because I couldn't think of anything else.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, another handful of hours spent in the Gravity Room. When he's in there it's like his own world, no noise, no kids, no Kakarot before 10:30. It's wonderful, amazing, delightful. He's getting shot at from every imaginable angle and crushing Bulma's handiwork between his knuckles and the wall; he couldn't be more at peace. The amount of force being exerted on his body that would rip a normal earthling to shreds and then turn the remaining flesh heap into soup doesn't phase him. </p>
<p>   Does he really come in here to train anymore or is it just the prospect of alone time? </p>
<p>And then there was a knock. Goddamn it. “Your phone's going off. Come pick it up already.” His wife called through the door. She knew who it was just as much as Vegeta did; neither of them really wanted to deal with him. </p>
<p>    A few months ago Vegeta had acquired his own smartphone. It's mostly used for short text messages and checking the time. Maybe reading an article here and there to win an argument . . . but, of course, there are many known downsides. The orange-clad clown has his number and still hasn't figured out how to just text him. He always calls. Never leaves a message. Even calling repeatedly if he knows you're awake. One could argue that it was better than the 'Instant Transmission Jumpscares', but the prince found both situations equally as annoying. </p>
<p>    Gloved hands dialed down the gravity, allowing the room to be cleaned and or repaired in his absence. Bulma started leaving towels outside the door years ago and Vegeta takes full advantage. He pats along his hairline and on his brow, collecting beads of sweat. Under the chin is where he really needed it the most. He can take his time, Kakarot can wait a few minutes. </p>
<p>    And Goku does, because it takes Vegeta around a minute and a half to make it back to his bedroom to check his phone. Slipping the glove off of his right hand he turns the screen on and unlocks it. His notifications were destroyed, Kakarot blew them up. Seven missed calls. Seven. Goddamn it. </p>
<p>   Vegeta calls him back. It rings once and the oaf picks up. </p>
<p>“Oh! Hehehe, hi Vegeta! Sorry for callin' you so much.” Goku spoke into the receiver like his voice had to actually reach the distance they were apart. Volume control wasn't a strong suit. </p>
<p>“Tch, just tell me what you need already.” </p>
<p>“Chichi wants me out of the house . . . again.” </p>
<p>“Meet you at the wastelands? Like always. Just text me next time.” Vegeta was practically barking. </p>
<p>“No, no! I was going to come pick you up.” </p>
<p>“What for?” </p>
<p>“I have the car! Hehe!” That doesn't sound good. “Wear your street clothes.” The other saiyan could hear . . . growling. Oh boy. “Look, I'll get you lunch. I just hate havin' to sit outside alone! An' Chichi doesn't want me fightin' or roughhousin' or anything!” Fishing is only so fun once you've caught all the fish in the stream. </p>
<p>“Fine. I reserve my right to bail.” </p>
<p>“That's great! I'll see you soon! Where do you—” Vegeta hung up.</p>
<p>Dialtone, or uh, the equivalent beep. Oh, Goku guesses he'll just pick the place then. Time to get ready! It's not often Goku even wears street clothes. Probably because he always thinks it's a great time for fighting. Picking out his clothes, Goku grabs his 59 jacket, a black t-shirt with the capsule corp logo and some jeans. To begin getting re-dressed he has to get un-dressed meaning it's goodbye to the gi for right now. </p>
<p>  Goku is a socks on before pants on kinda guy. </p>
<p>After the main components of his outfit are situated, Goku feeds a black belt through the loops on his jeans and stuffs his soft spikes into a Capsule Corp hat. He didn't get them all to fit in. Not having any other intact shoes, Goku settles for his usual boots. They'll do. Just one more thing before he's off: the car. It's in capsule form. He grabs a small grey case containing the car capsule and only the car capsule before heading out the door with a delightful spring in his step. Calloused hands pried the tiny box open and threw the capsule, revealing a nice and surprisingly shiny red car after the smoke cleared. It's a wonder the vehicle before him even exists— knowing Goku it should be nothing but junk metal and shrapnel. </p>
<p>   The goof hops in, not bothering to open his door and sets off towards the Capsule Corporation building. Goku prefers to not follow any roads until he gets into the city because other drivers make him a little anxious. </p>
<p>   He pulls onto Capsule Corp property, letting his car idle on the pavement in front of the large doors. In just a few moments Vegeta comes out, sporting black slacks, a white undershirt and an unbuttoned blue overshirt. Gloves and boots were a given. </p>
<p>  “You're really not going to make me ride in it . . . Right? You've got to be shitting me. Tell me you're shitting.” The prince's arms were crossed, and he spoke through clenched teeth. His eyebrows hung so low they were practically glued to his pupils.</p>
<p>“I'm not uh . . . I'm not!” Goku really didn't know how to answer. “I drove it all the way here just fine! Get in!” Vegeta scoffed but opened the door nonetheless, situating himself in the passenger seat. Goku had the radio on during the drive over but turned it down once Vegeta got close. He didn't really care about any talk show now that his 'best bud' was here.</p>
<p>The silence was rather awkward. </p>
<p>“So uh, should we go to lunch first? Or would you rather do somethin' before that?” Goku put the car in reverse as he spoke, pulling out onto the street and then putting it back into drive to flow with traffic. No destination yet.</p>
<p>“Whatever lets me leave sooner.”</p>
<p>“Don't be like that, 'Geta! You love hanging out with me. We go and spar a few times a week! And Bulma calls me over because she says you're lonely and you mi—” </p>
<p>“Shut your trap and drive. I'm hungry.” </p>
<p>To any outside onlooker this seems to be going . . . terribly. Just plain awful. But, if you knew Vegeta even a little you'd understand that this is going amazingly. Goku isn't bleeding yet! Goku would hum to himself and all Vegeta did was set his feet on the dashboard and look to his right. Coexisting. </p>
<p>“So Bulma told me about these app thingies that you can order your food on so you don't have to say it all to the speaker box by the menu. I haven't done it yet, could you help me when we get there?” </p>
<p>“Can't remember what you want to eat or something? Are you that dense?” </p>
<p>“It's just a lot to handle, okay!” Goku takes a hand off the wheel and puts it to his temple. “Just say you'll help me out, Vegeta. I still can't get the hang of workin' my phone. I really only know how to call people. Hehe.” You could say that again. </p>
<p>“Whatever yeilds food, I guess.”</p>
<p>After mere minutes they're parked in the McDonald's parking lot and both Vegeta and Goku are fumbling with Goku's phone. They aren't going to mention how Goku's hand was Covering Vegeta's and that supporting the phone had become a combined effort. </p>
<p>They press lots and lots of buttons. Cartons of nuggets here and tons of assorted sandwiches there. </p>
<p>When everything was ordered and they pulled away from each other, Goku's hand lingered, ghosting over the backside of Vegeta's. </p>
<p>“What the hell?!” Vegeta yanked his hand away but Goku, of course gave him That Look. They don't really talk about it but sometimes when Goku insists they IT somewhere, Goku clasps his hand rather snugly onto Vegeta's. And, he pouts when Vegeta pulls away. Vegeta just doesn't want to hear him complain. His gloved left hand is offered up. Goku GLADLY takes it. It made Goku happy and Vegeta a little less angry. They didn't need to talk about it. </p>
<p>   Surprisingly, Goku was completely able to pull up to speaker with just his left hand on the wheel. </p>
<p>“Order when you're ready,” the speaker crackled out. </p>
<p>“Oh, uh, I've got a pickup for an online order?” He said it like a question rather than a statement. </p>
<p>“Name please?” “Son Goku.” “Pull into a reserved spot and we'll have your food out as soon as possible.” </p>
<p>And then, it caught his eye. Dark eyes glittered and sparkled with delight!! Just look! It was a tiny him on the billboard and his kids too! And Piccolo and even Vegeta! He didn't know they had such cool toys. “Sorry to bother, but could you tack on a couple of the toys? And if possible could you grab one that looks like me?” </p>
<p>“That's no problem. . .” She said some dollar amount that Goku didn't really register but he did catch that he was supposed to pull up to the window and pay BEFORE he parked in the reserved parking. </p>
<p>Doing as he was told, he pulled up to the window and paid by card. When they got to the window Vegeta pulled his hand back, not really realizing that the employees could see them the entire time. Or that they minimum wage workers didn't really care that too muscley men had their hands interlocked on top of the car's center console. </p>
<p>The two toys came in a small bag, and Goku was the one to fish them out. He had decided that Vegeta would have the honor of getting his look alike and he'd get the other figure. </p>
<p>Kakarot's figure was a tiny Vegeta by either coincidence or it was also hand-picked by an employee. Earth's savior definitely didn't mind having a little cute looking toy of his friend Vegeta to carry around. Tiny Vegeta didn't even look angry! And he couldn't call him names or tell him that he put his pants on backwards again. Tiny little super saiyan Vegeta . . . you are a blessing.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, in the other seat—</p>
<p>“Hmph . . .” A large gloved hand clutched the figure with excessive force and also a weird amount of tenderness. Makes sense that he'd show any semblance of humanity to a plastic Goku first. “I wonder how far I could throw him!” Soft lips curled into quite a wicked smirk. </p>
<p>“Vegeta . . . Vegeta!” Panic made Goku's voice waver. The taller of the two was now leaning over the center console, one hand on it and the other reaching, trying to save the Plastic Goku in peril. Vegeta can only cackle as he draws his arm back, poised and ready to throw. “He didn't do nothin'! And he's a gift, a friend! I got him for ya.” </p>
<p>Pausing, Vegeta weighed his options. A, throw the stupid toy and potentially make Goku a tiny bit upset, or B, keep the wretched thing. Vegeta chose C. Tiny Goku went rocketing into Big Goku's chest, bouncing off of him and landing on a thigh covered in denim. He was safe . . . for now. </p>
<p>“Don't be like that! Just take him.” Goku pried one of Vegeta's hands open to set the figure in his palm. When he did, the imitation saiyan laid peacefully and motionless.</p>
<p>   “I don't want it!” The prince spat, this time referring to the toy as more of an object than a person. Goku was trying to force his rival's fingers to close around the miniature him. Sigh. “If I just put him in my pocket will you leave me alone?” </p>
<p>“I can try.” “Close enough.” And away he went, tucked snugly in one of Veg's front pockets. </p>
<p>Vegeta was the type to be the most at peace in complete or nearly complete silence. Kakarot, on the other hand, bounced around in the driver's seat like a four-year-old, jangling the keys that hung down from the ignition. Fingernails tapped on the dashboard and Goku's hands gripped onto the wheel until his knuckles turned white. He'd flip the lock and unlock switch for the doors repeatedly. He'd take off his hat and twirl it on his finger, play with his hair, scratch his face, crack his knuckles and pop all his fingers twice over. Clear this throat, fiddle with the buttons on his jacket, toss Tiny Vegeta up and catch him again, pull his seatbelt out and watch it feed back in; gosh, he was running out of this to do. Running out of ways to annoy poor poor Vegeta. </p>
<p>   The older man turned to face the other, “You torture me. Just cut it out already.” </p>
<p>“I can't!” Calloused hands slapped over his mouth in an instant. Oops. He wasn't meant to be talking to Vegeta. </p>
<p>“I'd rather hear you blabber on about ANYTHING than watch you fidget around for a second more." Maybe not anything, but Vegeta was speaking before thinking. </p>
<p>    And before Kakarot even had the chance to open his mouth again a line McDonald's employees had arrived at the car, ready to fill these men's stomachs with greasy, cheap, consistency. </p>
<p>It only took about 30 minutes for all of the bags to be emptied and for Goku to pull around to an outside garbage can to cleanse his car of his sins. Saiyans have to have an iron stomach if they eat like this all the goddamn time. </p>
<p>     ————</p>
<p>“The night's still young, we could go for a drive,” Goku suggested, “I'll take the back roads too if that makes you feel more secure.” he tacked on. </p>
<p>   “Good grief, I'll survive a damned car crash it doesn't freaking matter.” Vegeta opted to swap out the f-bomb for a more family friendly alternative. “You've held me captive long enough, what's another few hours?” Vegeta rolled his eyes, throwing up his gloved hands in exasperation. Faked exasperation. He'd managed a smile . . . which sort of broke his act. </p>
<p>Goku pulled out of the parking lot and onto the busy city street. Lots of other cars sped past them, heading in the opposite direction which was further into the city. Some on tires and others curiously hovering above the asphalt. Goku's car was of the latter type— all-terrain if you will. And it sure did need to be, especially where they were going. </p>
<p>Vegeta glanced over at his 'chauffeur', his dark eyes carting a twinkling light about them. “Need both hands to drive, big guy?” Vegeta questioned, scanning Kakarot's jawline with his eyes and awaiting his answer. “Not really, ehehe.” Goku didn't take his eyes off the road so he didn't notice the hand Vegeta had offered to him, this time unprompted.</p>
<p>   They were essentially out of Satan City now, headed into the mountains. While it may have been easier to eat in West City, Goku had decided early on that the more time spent with Vegeta the better. Plus, driving in both West City and Satan City just put more experience under his belt. </p>
<p>   “Why do you ask?” “Oh, I don't know. Why would I ask?” Vegeta laid the sarcasm on thick and Goku didn't notice a difference. Vegeta's saving grace was Goku's flick of the eyes in his direction. “Oooohhhh.” “You're hopeless.” </p>
<p>     ————</p>
<p>Moonlight reflected off of the polished vehicle parked up on Mount Paozu near a waterfall and the shack Goku lived in with his adoptive Grandfather, overlooking the valley below. Vegeta sat upon the hood of the car, the metal slowly leeching heat from him. As irritating as Goku was, at least his nice invitation for an evening out didn't end up in complete disaster.</p>
<p>Goku was the first to speak again after a long while. “I thought you hated holdin' hands an' physical contact.”<br/>
“I do.”<br/>
“I'm confused.”<br/>
“That's not my problem, now is it?” </p>
<p>Resting over Vegeta's shoulders was the bulky arm of the other saiyan. His shirt barely contained him.  </p>
<p>“So you're just going to not explain?! That's rude Vegeta!” Goku's torso was curled forward, allowing him to look Vegeta in the eye while he inquired. Soft spikes sprouting from the crown of Kakarot's head brushed against the prince's cheek. Vegeta was too sober for this. “Shut up.” “Nuh-uh!” Goku encroached even further on Vegeta's personal space. A harsh flick to Goku's kneecap was the response. </p>
<p>“Ow! What was that for?”<br/>
“Just drop it already or I leave.” </p>
<p>For once, Goku listened. He rest his head between Vegeta's shoulder and his arm and didn't ask Vegeta about anything else in the same realm of topics. Instead, he pulled out his little figure of Vegeta. Tiny Vegeta sat so nicely in his hand. Strong fingers gingerly wrapped around him. Cradling him. Goku was so sickeningly tender. “Can ya' hand me yours, 'Geta? Tiny me?” Hand already in motion to grab his kiddie toy from his pocket, Vegeta absentmindedly shot Goku a question. “What for? You like playing with dolls now, Kakarot?” A tiny version of himself landed in his hand next to Vegeta's look alike, their tiny little hands tapping one another's. “That's not it. I jus' think they belong together. </p>
<p>   They're a pair.” </p>
<p>“A pair? Ugh.” Vegeta audibly groaned. </p>
<p>“You can't have a Vegeta toy without a Goku toy!” </p>
<p>“Don't get weird and sentimental on me. Just put them away before I see something I don't want to.” </p>
<p>Blink. Goku looked completely vacant of all thoughts. He just . . . tilted his head to the side.</p>
<p>“You give off the impression you'll start playing house with 'us' (he used air quotes) like some little girl.” </p>
<p>“That would be a weird family dynamic. We sure do fight a lot.” Even though it's usually just friendly sparring.</p>
<p>“Don't make me think about it! I don't think I could stand a domestic life with you!” Dark hair stuck out between Vegeta's gloved fingers as he gripped and clawed at his hair, trying to rip it from his skull. “If I see you make them kiss I swear I'll vomit.” </p>
<p>“But we don't kiss.” </p>
<p>“Exactly. That's how you get a show cancelled . . . or an early finale.” Neither of them really know what that even means. </p>
<p>“Oh c'mon, 'Geets! They're just toys, you won't throw up. See?” Little plastic faces clacked together, and Vegeta wanted to scream. He wanted to kick and punch and throw anything within his grasp. </p>
<p>Vegeta audibly gagged, not really knowing if it was for show or not anymore. Half of it stems from him seeing his likeness desecrated, the other half stems from the repulsion of his own feelings. Feelings he does not really like facing. Or talking about. </p>
<p>“Just kiss <i>me</i> already, damn you!” Words came gushing out of him, completely out of his control. Word vomit. Goku didn't take any time to think before throwing his other arm around his rival, and pressing his lips to Vegeta's. It was just about as awkward and as stiff as making too toys kiss, but it was special and it was theirs. Time passed– only a few minutes had gone by, but the men were significantly less stiff. Their chaste kiss morphed into an inexperienced make out session. </p>
<p>   And then Goku froze in place, nearly dropping the figures still clutched in one of his hands.</p>
<p>“Oh my god. MY GOD. You Did Not Just.”<br/>
“ . . . ”<br/>
“Say you didn't.”<br/>
Goku laughs.<br/>
“Oh my GOD. YOU DID?!”<br/>
Trying to be sly, Goku shifts his weight in an attempt to adjust himself. His past efforts in vain, he just has to use one of his hands. </p>
<p>    “You embarrass me so.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>